kdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Healer/Chae Young-shin
(mother) * (father) * (adoptive father) * (step-uncle) |partner = |affiliation = * Someday News |status = |series = Healer}} Chae Young-shin, born Oh Ji-an, is an orphaned girl whose past catches up to her in her efforts to chase her dreams of becoming a famous reporter, particularly when a person involved with her mysterious past finally finds her 20 years after she was separated from her family. Biography Lost memories Oh Ji-an was born to and . When she was young, she and her mother were chased by a group of men, and Myung-hee was forced to leave Ji-an behind a dumpster, asking her to not utter a sound. She was found behind the dumpster and sent to the station. Shortly after, she was found by her parents' friend , but when Moon-sik left her in the car for a while, Ji-an spotted someone that she thought was her mother and followed her, leading her astray once again. This time, she was sent to the orphanage. With her mother's last words to her still in mind, Ji-an remained silent, not uttering a word to anyone since getting lost, making it hard for the people at the orphanage and the people who hope to adopt her. She constantly hid in corners and unreachable places, settling one day in the playground's jungle gym, when a man named came and sat next to her hiding spot all day, not forcing her but only waiting for her to trust him and come out willingly, talking to her, entertaining her, and singing to her. Eventually, Ji-an crawled out of her hiding space and played with him, New childhood When she was finally convinced by to trust in him,Healer episode 9 she was brought to his home to live his wife, where she was given the name Young-shin. The couple raised her with love, until at one point, her adoptive mother passed away.Healer episode 20 Young-shin lost all memories of her past before she got lost. She remembered only the time after she wandered away, into the highway with cars swooshing past her, this last memory giving her a slight fear of being in cars. Meanwhile, due to her ingrained childhood trauma from her last moments with her mother, any exposure to violence led to a panic attack. Growing up, Young-shin was surrounded by ex-convicts—people that Chi-soo, as a lawyer, helped get released and gave new lives by allowing them to work at his café. The employees coddled and loved her and taught her tricks like picking locks and opening safes with a stethoscope.Healer episode 2 Young-shin eventually grew up and became a reporter—just like her parents, unbeknownst to her. She dreamed of becoming famous, like her idol and crush —whom she kept a poster of on her wall for inspiration. She started out as an online entertainment reporter at , working under the news site's director, . During this time, she'd also heard rumors about the notorious and the best night courier, . Little did she know that in 2015, Healer received an assignment that instructed him to get anything from her for a DNA test, for which Healer tailed her, at first to get a simple hair strand but when Young-shin put up a fight, he confronted her and clipped a nail.Healer episode 1 His next assignments on her became to gather information about her. For this, Healer took on a couple of disguises to get close to her, settling on the persona of Park Bong-soo. Gallery Healer, Chae Young-shin 01.jpg Healer, Chae Young-shin 02.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Female lead characters Category:Healer Category:Characters played by Park Min-young Category:Characters who are Reporters